


Kissing Fate

by grey853



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/grey853
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skinner and Mulder have a discussion about kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get me wrong, I loved "The Kiss", but I'm hardcore Mulder/Skinner.

Kissing Fate  
by Grey 

Rating NC-17  
Classification M/Sk Slash 

Spoilers: "Piper Maru", "Apocrypha", "Tunguska", "Demons", "The Red and the Black". 

Disclaimer: Don't own these guys, but we now all know that Chris Carter is a very flexible guy and I don't think he'll mind, much. 

Note: Don't get me wrong, I loved "The Kiss", but I'm a hardcore M/SK fan, so I had to have something to add. 

Summary: Skinner and Mulder have a discussion about kisses and struggle to better understand inexplicable relationships. 

ARCHIVE: OKAY at MKRA/MSSS /GOSSAMER and any place else as long as my name is attached and no part of the story is altered. 

* * *

**Kissing Fate**  
by Grey  
[Grey853@aol.com](mailto:Grey853@aol.com?subject=Kissing%20Fate)

* * *

Mulder's apartment Early Morning after his release from military custody. 

"Son of a bitch did what?" Walter Skinner's anger edged the words with primal force. 

"He kissed me. On the cheek, but he still kissed me." 

"Son of bitch." 

"You said that already." Mulder handed the older man a cup of coffee. Skinner locked eye contact and noticed the slight shake of the hand as he took the mug. 

"Are you okay?" Fury eased to concern as he watched the younger man sink down at the far edge of the couch. Raising a hand to one temple, he rubbed furiously as though he could conjure memories from some magical space. Eyes still closed, he let his head fall back and rest on the back of the sofa. 

"I'm just tired." 

"I guess so, Agent Mulder. You and your partner have had a busy night. I suppose I don't have to tell you how lucky you are to still be alive, much less free of all charges." 

"Yeah, lucky." Fatigue made the normally agile tongue stumble behind the words. 

"If the base had any record of that truck or its contents, they would've kept your ass, as well as Scully's, locked up indefinitely. As it was they didn't have a lot of choice, but to release you." 

A weak smile curled the sleepy lips. "Well, sir, I think you storming in there shouting book and verse about protocol and regulations might have helped a bit." 

"Maybe." 

Raising his head, hazel eyes studied the flushed features that also inspected his. "I do appreciate it." 

Skinner set down his coffee before reaching over to take Mulder's hand. "Get over here, and tell me more about what happened to turn your world so crazy last night." 

Allowing the touch awhile longer, he finally pulled away. Sitting forward, he braced elbows on his knees and then rested his face in his hands. "Walter, he was already here when I got back. Goddamn locks are fucking useless. He was waiting for me in the dark. The note you saw was on the floor. Ass that I am, I fell for. He rammed me from behind and had me down with a gun to my chest." 

"God, I should've thrown his sorry ass off the balcony instead of handcuffing him to it." Practically growling the words, the AD struggled to remain calm enough to listen. 

"Then he proceeded to tell me what I told you about earlier, about the war between two groups of aliens, about the resistance and the mass incinerations, about how I had to save the captured rebel fighter. He said someone had sent him, but he didn't say who that was. I'm guessing it was the same gray-haired man who warned me when they were going to assassinate you after you'd been shot." 

"You told me about him, but from what you told me, he wanted Krycek, too." 

"Yeah, but things have changed since then." 

Skinner nodded with a slight smile. "Yes, they certainly have." Grin fading, he urged a return to the story. "So, when exactly did ratbastard kiss you?" 

"Right after he told me that if the rebel died, that the resistance would end. He kissed me on the cheek. It was so weird, because, I swear, Walter, I never saw it coming. Then, he did the strangest thing." 

"More strange than kissing a sworn enemy?" 

"Yeah, he pulled back and then handed me the gun. I mean, I could've stopped him from leaving, or I could've killed his ass. He knows how just being around him pisses me off, but he gave me the gun." 

Walter scooted closer and wrapped an arm around the sagging shoulders. The slight tremble started down in the arms and moved into the whole body. Shushing into his ear, he whispered, "It's okay. He's not here. Relax. I've got you now." 

Still resisting a complete surrender into security and warmth, Mulder shook his head. "But I don't understand why. He could've killed me. I could've killed him. Son of a bitch killed my father, but yet anytime he comes around, things go crazy. I mean, why should I believe him about this alien shit? I don't want to believe, but I have to. Too much has happened. Sometimes I don't know what the fuck to believe." 

"I know. It's hard. It's not like you or Scully lead normal lives that's for damn sure. It is difficult to take it all in sometimes." 

Turning, Mulder stared intently into his lover's dark brown eyes. "But you believe now, don't you, Walter? In your office when I worked so fucking hard to explain away Scully's tape, you said as much. You didn't, but now you do and it's all because of me. I've brought you into this godawful mess. Jesus, I'm sorry." 

Hugging the man to him, Walter breathed in the heady musk as Mulder let his face rest against Skinner's broad chest. Reaching up, he rubbed the thick dark hair letting the strands lace through his wide fingers. "Sorry? I'm not. I'd hate the idea of you doing this alone. I know Scully's there for you, but it's not the same. I know you try to protect her, but who protects you?" 

Words muffled against suit cloth reached his ears. "You do, Walter." 

"I try, Mulder, I try. But what the hell were you thinking going on that base like that? Did you even think about how dangerous it was? Why the fuck would you believe Krycek for godsakes?" 

"I don't know. There was just something about the passion behind the words. More than anything because he could've killed me and he didn't." 

Still gently petting the head in his arms, Walter whispered, "Are you sure it wasn't the kiss?" 

Pulling away, putting an arm's reach between them, Mulder flushed with anger for the first time. "What the fuck does that mean? Do you think I wanted him to do that? Do you think I let him? He had a gun on me, Walter, a fucking gun that could have easily gone off while the son of a bitch leaned in and kissed me. It would've been just his style, a bullet to punctuate the absurdity of the moment." 

Reaching out, Walter tried to pull the young man back, but Mulder stubbornly resisted. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I just meant that by kissing you like that, it reminded me that he could just be fucking with your head. Confusing you. Maybe he knows about us and wanted to see your reaction. Hell, he could just want to fuck you, period. I mean, I've always suspected he wanted you. I'm not blind." 

"Come on, Walter, you can't be serious. Krycek lusting after me? He's a murderer, a liar, and a coward." 

"He's also attractive, persuasive, and says a lot of the things you want to hear." 

Standing, Mulder paced the room, adrenaline pumped like madness uncontrolled in his veins. No longer tired, he was outraged by the accusations. "Tell me you're not serious here. Tell me this is just some jealous snit, because I'm really not believing you on this." 

"Mulder, settle down for a minute and listen. I'm not accusing you of anything. I'm just saying that Krycek is not to be trusted. We both know that. Even so, you seem to keep doing it. Look what happened in Tunguska and now this. You could've been killed. Neither of us know what happened to you in that truck. If it hadn't been for Krycek, you wouldn't have been there." 

Standing suddenly still, Mulder tried to relax his fisted hands, but found he couldn't. "Then I suppose I should be grateful that only my memory got fucked then, huh? I mean if I'm such a slut for Krycek and all." 

Shaking his head in frustration, Skinner remained seated, allowing Mulder to keep his safe distance. From previous experience with his young lover, he recognized the stance of flight or fight. Walter wanted neither. "I didn't say that and that's not what I meant. I just don't understand why it is that you sometimes lose your better judgment when it comes to him. You're lucky you weren't seriously hurt last night. Thank god." 

"Yeah, well, frankly I don't think God has a hell of lot to do with things anymore. Hell, I don't even know if I can believe in that even." 

Moving back to the couch, Mulder sat down hard, his body limp from the effort. "Jesus, Walter, I'm so seriously fucked here. I don't have a clue what to believe anymore. I can't remember what happened. Do you have any idea how scary that is? I mean, I remember everything except what I need to. All these gaps stand out like black holes in my head." 

"I don't think now is the time to bring up the holes in the head subject, do you?" Walter's light tone floated to him along with a touch to the shoulder, tentative and non-threatening. 

Nodding in brief agreement, Mulder managed a weak grin. "Yeah, well, maybe that's why I keep losing it. My head's turning into a sieve or something." 

Leaning in, Walter ran his forefinger along the slightly whiskered jaw. Breathing immediately thickened as Mulder closed his eyes. "God, that feels good." 

"Come here, you." Pulling him in closer, Walter turned his face and feathered the full lips with his own. Tongue tip moved forward and slid between them into the warm heat, teasing, thrusting comfort into his lover's throat. 

Taking the groan into his own mouth, the older man kissed harder, the soft flesh already swelling into his. Pulling back gently, he held his hands out, one palm on each cheek. "Look at me, Mulder." 

Opening his eyes, pain, barely muted, lay in the dilated pupils. "I'm sorry, Walter. I didn't want him to kiss me. I didn't want any of this thing with Krycek. He just keeps showing up." 

"I know. Forget about him. You belong with me. He can try to worm his way into your life, but he's going to have to come through me from now on." Tenderly, Walter kissed Mulder's right cheek, and then the other. Slowly he started nibbling his chin, while Mulder dropped back against the sofa. With a practiced, more-experienced hand, he pulled loose the tie and opened the shirt. Licking the hollow at the base of his lover's throat, he then slicked his way across the collarbone and down to the right nipple. Teeth and tongue worked together to capture the hardened nub. Groaning, Mulder unconsciously rocked upward with his hips, his arousal straining. 

Reaching down to stroke through fabric, Walter unzipped the pants. "Raise your hips for me." Obeying, the larger man pulled quickly, taking boxers and all. The erect cock sprang free and the AD stood up. 

"No. Oh god, Walter, don't stop." The plea coupled with urgent eyes, brought a wicked smile. 

"Oh, I wasn't planning to." Teasing with his exaggerated slowness, he stripped. First the shirt and tie, and then the trousers. Standing before the full length of Mulder, a naked Walter Skinner watched as his young man's skin reddened with anticipation, the cock growing even more thick, precum flowing freely. 

"Jesus, Walter, do something before I hurt myself here." 

"So, you want me to hurt you instead?" Pushing the lean thighs apart, he stroked up the muscles with his hand while he kneeled and leaned in, tongue-testing the slick crown. "Oh, fuck, Walter, please." 

"Patience, Mulder. You're always in such a hurry." 

"And you're such a cock tease. Please, I just need you to do it. I'm so tired, Walter. Please." 

The shaking of voice and the sudden quivering of the legs around him, brought mercy. Walter engulfed the cock while using one hand to cradle tight balls and the other to stroke the base. Tangy salt like satin flowed in tiny streams against his throat. Teeth raked the edge of thin flesh, carefully pulling back as Mulder tried desperately to pump at his own pace. Taking both hands to still the insistent hips, Walter bobbed his head along the shaft, taking in as much as he could. He suctioned and licked all along the length to the rhythm of groans growing louder above him. Taking one hand, he slicked his fingers with pre-cum and spit. Still busy sucking, he quickly parted the ass cheeks. Just as he felt the terrible tightening of the balls, he carefully eased in two fingers. Gasping loudly, Mulder pulled up his knees and let his lover push deeper. Finger fucking in rhythm with the now uncontrolled thrusting, Walter lost himself in the pleasure of sweat and ripe musk. Suddenly all muscles and breathing stopped as a tense spasm stretched across Mulder's entire body, his back arched up off the couch. Suspended and motionless, the ass clenched around stilled fingers and a gush of warm bitter liquid filled Walter's throat. With a cross between a grunt and a moan, relaxation finally settled in. 

Walter Skinner pulled back, swallowing rapidly. Using his free hand to wipe his mouth while withdrawing the other, he couldn't help but grin. Seeing the tremendous change from tension to relief in his lover's features delighted him more than he could've ever suspected. His chest heaved with pleasure as he watched Mulder reacquaint himself with the world around him. Awareness of having his boss and lover kneeling in admiration between his knees brought a huge smile to bruised, love-swollen lips. 

"Jesus, Walter, you're one hell of a cocksucker." 

"Comes from having been around so many in my macho life." 

"Yeah? Well, remind me to thank them someday." 

"No, Mulder, you'll be thanking me, but later, because right now, I want you to take a shower and then go to bed." 

"God, you're so damn bossy." 

Licking his lips greedily, Walter turned his head and suddenly sucked the inside of the sleek right thigh. With a gasp, Mulder rested his hand on top of the older man's head, relishing the sweet sting, his cock twitching from the new tease. After a few moments Walter stopped, and whispered, "See this?" 

Mulder gazed down lazily at the rather large purple bruise and snorted. "Jesus, a hickey? What the hell is that for?" 

"When you think of kisses, Mulder, you think of me. Got it?" 

"Got it, Walter. And you know what?" 

"What?" 

"You can kiss any Mulder part you want." 

"No more Krycek musings?" 

"Kiss my cheek and we've got a deal." 

Laughing, quietly amused, Walter playfully ran a finger along Mulder's newly aroused cock. "Turn over and I will." 

* * *

The End 


End file.
